No More Games: Sore Wa Kaishi
by Empress Lunastra
Summary: Prequl to No More Games: The Shadow Will Arise. Occurs around 12 years before Metal Fusion. Spoilers for No More Games: The Shadow Will Arise so I recommend reading that first to understand. This is how I believe what Ryo and Ginga go through before Metal Fusion.


**No More Games: Sore Wa Kaishi**

* * *

><p>Prologue: That Kind Of Pain<p>

Lucia was an almost average 22 year old woman, well as average as possible considering she was recently married to youngest of six brothers hailing from highest ranking family in Koma Village Ryuusei Valkir Hagane. The Hagane Nijuka-Nahoyk or just Hagane for simplicity's sake, was considered to be so noble that they were equivalent to a king several hundred years ago. Nowadays they were just as high ranking but formed a 'Lord-dom', and lived a normal life just with a formally powerfull title and countiuned to preform a traditional ceremony proformed on the 22nd hour of the 11th day on the 11th month in which candle's would be lit with the Beyblade that symbolizes the family: Storm Pegasus...

But that ceremony is six months away and Ryo worked most the year. Lucia was currently asleep as she had been feeling unwell the last few days. Lucia had long plaited hair, blonde in colour and green eyes that accompanied her pale skin and blonde hair perfectly. She was waiting for Ryo, her husband to finish work and come home, but even with Ryo working... She wasn't alone. Seth, the couple's two year old son was sleeping beside his mother, he had a stomach ache all day and Lucia allowed her son to sleep with her just in case he was sick, but Seth's stomach ache didn't share it's origins with Lucia's nausea. Although she asleep, Lucia could still hear her son's snoring.

When Ryo did finally return it was 3:06am, he got himself sorted out quietly as not to wake Lucia. He slipped underneath the cyan quilt. This woke up Seth who said

"Daddy! You're back!" Ryo chuckled and then told Seth

"Why are you awake at this hour, Seth? Your mother wouldn't be pleased." Seth then replies

"But daddy, my tummy hurts." Ryo had been trained in first aid for just over three years now. Something that would later turn out to be very useful.

"I see. I guess your mother was keeping an eye on you?" Seth nods and crawls back under the quilt accidentally kicking his mother in the stomach. Lucia groaned as she looked at Seth winded by her son's kick.

"Sethaium do not kick me. That really hurt. Why are you even awake?" Seth looked at his mother.

"Sorry mummy. Daddy's back now! I go back to sleep now." Lucia sighed

"Sorry, Ryuusei. I didn't notice you had came home. How was work?"

Ryo kissed Lucia on her check as he answered her question.

"Same as usual, boring. Luciania, sorry about leaving you with Seth when you had been feeling unwell recently. I really am." Lucia shook her head.

"Don't worry, Ryuusei I still feel ill but I managed. Also 'cause you are a first aider and not a doctor, I don't expect you to know this... But is being sensitive in the upper areas, I won't say were cause Seth's here but you know, is it possible I'm you know?" Ryo worked what Lucia ment quickly and gave his opinion.

"It's possible, Luciania. But I'll wait to see if your monthly doesn't come, well you are. That's all I can say cause Seth's still awake." Seth giggles as Ryo proceeded to tickle his son. The young couple waited until Seth was fully asleep to discuss the matter further. Thankfully Seth was snoring about ten minutes later. Lucia then asked

"Well I'll be about a month along if I am. I'm the person who keeps track of those things. I wonder how we'll cope if I am?" Lucia sat up and Ryo leaned over and hugged her.

"Remember, Luciania. My family used to be effectivly royalty. We wouldn't be left helpless." Lucia hugged back.

"So am I. But Ryuusei, I mean mentally. You know what runs in your family." Ryo nodded

"The twin thing? Don't worry about that I think it only works if I was a twin. As far as I know I'm not. Also it only raises the chance of twins." Lucia nods back.

"But I'll love to have twins, Ryuusei. It would be more work, sure. But it would be rewarding. Well I'm going to sleep now, Ryuusei. Good night." Ryo leaned back and watches Lucia fall asleep. He then says without anyone hearing.

"Hm... I really do think Luciania's pregnant. Strange cause Seth didn't show any sign of appearing, but this time Luciania's getting everything... Guess it depends each time?" He smiles and strokes Lucia's blonde hair. "I hope for twins as well, Luciania. Its always possible. So maybe..."

**End Prologue**

**Next chapter: Talking to Asuma**

**Preview(It WILL stay this time):**

**"Ok, grandma, I go play donimos with daddy again!"**

**"I'll think he'll adjust to having a younger sibling well, Seth's a very currious child, he is. I hope he didn't get just as fragile bones as I do, but still be careful."**

**"You can knock them over now, Seth."**


End file.
